the_mystery_files_of_detective_inabafandomcom-20200213-history
Character Popularity Poll
Due to the popularity of The Mystery Files of Detective Inaba series, the developer, Suika Bar, and the English fan translation group, Memories of Fear, had decided to release a Character Popularity Poll (キャラクター人気投票 Kyarakutā Ninki Tōhyō). Fans can vote for their favorite character from The Mystery Files of Detective Inaba No. 1 and The Mystery Files of Detective Inaba No. 2. Favorite Character Candidates Fans were able to vote from the following as their favorite character: * Sogo Inaba (The Mystery Files of Detective Inaba No. 1 and No. 2) * Nina Arimura (The Mystery Files of Detective Inaba No. 1 and No. 2) * Seiya Harima (The Mystery Files of Detective Inaba No. 1 and No. 2) * Kotaro Akashi (The Mystery Files of Detective Inaba No. 1) * Toa Nakagishi/Nagito Akashi (The Mystery Files of Detective Inaba No. 1) * Shigetaka Komatsu (The Mystery Files of Detective Inaba No. 1) * Kenichi Nakaya (The Mystery Files of Detective Inaba No. 1) * Kaede (The Mystery Files of Detective Inaba No. 1) * Kyoko Harima (The Mystery Files of Detective Inaba No. 2) * Natsume Sakaki (The Mystery Files of Detective Inaba No. 2) * Sakura Sakaki (The Mystery Files of Detective Inaba No. 2) * Tsubaki Sakaki (The Mystery Files of Detective Inaba No. 2) * Akane Sakaki (The Mystery Files of Detective Inaba No. 2) * Azusa Sakaki (The Mystery Files of Detective Inaba No. 2) * Aoi Sakaki (The Mystery Files of Detective Inaba No. 2) * Nadeshiko Sakaki (The Mystery Files of Detective Inaba No. 2) * Rindo Sakaki (The Mystery Files of Detective Inaba No. 2) * Shun Ishihara (The Mystery Files of Detective Inaba No. 2) * Shigure Sasamoto (The Mystery Files of Detective Inaba No. 2) * Terumitsu Kurita (The Mystery Files of Detective Inaba No. 2) * Yuki Shimizu (The Mystery Files of Detective Inaba No. 2) Since this poll was released before the release of The Mystery Files of Detective Inaba No. 3, Natsuki Ando, Sasami Shibasaki, Ren Ichinose, and Sophie are not available as candidates. Japanese Character Popularity Poll Suika Bar ran this poll from October 15, 2016 to September 22, 2017. After announcing the results, Suika Bar released the trilogy's finale, The Mystery Files of Detective Inaba No. 3, as well as releasing an original art of the top five characters thanking the fans for their support. Poll Results Overseas Favorite Character Poll Memories of Fear is currently running their poll from November 17, 2018 up until the release of the English translation of The Mystery Files of Detective Inaba No. 3. Fans can vote for their favorite character here. Gallery Character Popularity Poll JP - Candidates.png | The candidates for the Japanese Character Popularity Poll. Character Popularity Poll JP - Results.jpg | The final results of the Japanese Character Popularity Poll. Character Popularity Poll JP - Top 5.png | The top five characters from the Japanese Character Popularity Poll drawn using an Alice in Wonderland theme. Character Popularity Poll EN - Candidates.png | The candidates for the Overseas Favorite Character Poll. Trivia * According to Inui with the Japanese Character Popularity Poll, Sogo received four times as many votes as Nina. * In the Japanese Character Popularity Poll, the characters that were unlisted from the rankings are Kenichi, Rindo, and Terumitsu. References * 戌亥 (@inui014), 8:36 PM - 22 Sep 2017 * 戌亥 (@inui014), 8:38 PM - 22 Sep 2017 Category:Polls